The disclosure relates generally to identifying changes within different versions of a source code, and more specifically to a system and method for identifying and formatting changes using a tree structure based on the content of the changes.
Existing systems focus on identifying changes between a check-in component and a check-out component, and how to output the changes via a browser or other container. Such a system requires comparing code and/or component versions one by one. However, when several sets of changes are made to the code or component, it may be difficult and inefficient to compare the code and/or component versions one by one.